


Navidad canina

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Cuento de Navidad, Dogpool, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Wade escribe fanfics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Las épocas de fiestas llegarony todos queremos Spideypool de regalo.Un pequeño cuento de un perro abandonadoque en Navidad Spiderman lo tendrá a su lado.Espero que esta historia en rima les gustey que demasiado no les asuste.





	Navidad canina

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió porque quería escribir un cuento de Navidad y lo hice en Julio, pero esperé hasta ahora para subirlo. Estudié poesía, pero nunca me gustó escribirla. Conozco de versos y métrica, pero no me puse a contar. Esto es versión libre y la rima a veces se me escapa. El Deadpool perro es de Tierra-103173 por si les interesa saber.
> 
> Agradezco a Annie de Odair por su apoyo incondicional, portadas, amor y todo.
> 
> Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel Comics.

_En una fría noche de invierno_  
_fue donde comenzó este cuento._  
_Un can deforme a la luna_ _aulló_  
_pero nadie a él se acercó._  
_Unos niños cerca de él pasaron  
_ _“¡Mañana es Navidad!” emocionados gritaron._

  _Al perro feo eso poco le importaba  
_ _pues de hambre su barriga lloraba.  
_ _En la basura nada bueno encontró  
_ _y se dijo a sí mismo  
_ _“Nada puede ser peor” y del cielo nieve cayó.  
_ _El cachorro maldijo su suerte  
_ _pero ni la muerte lo oyó._  

_Científicos experimentos con él realizaron  
_ _provocando que luciera como un gusano.  
_ _Un factor curativo el experimento le otorgó  
_ _y el perro muy amable la cabeza de los científicos arrancó._  

_Por un circo fue adoptado y un traje rojo le regalaron  
_ _para no ver su asquerosa piel que los malos le deformaron.  
_ _Pero el circo quebró y sin mucho esfuerzo lo abandonó  
_ _y de consuelo sólo el traje bicolor le quedó._  

_Ahora vagaba solo por las calles de New York  
_ _buscando un lugar para dormir mejor.  
_ _Su nariz muerta vibró ante un olor singular  
_ _“¡Tacos!” reconoció sin dudar._  

_El cachorro corrió y en lo alto de un edificio lo vio.  
_ _En una escalera de incendios, sus tacos se balanceaban  
_ _en la mano de una araña azul y colorada.  
_ _El perro ladró para llamar su atención  
_ _y la araña ladeó la cabeza sin comprender quién lo llamó.  
_ _“¿Qué pasa amigo?” preguntó luego de bajar de un salto  
_ _y el animal retrocedió con miedo en el acto.  
_ _El muchacho vestido de araña sacó un taco de su bolsa  
_ _y al perro se le hizo agua la boca._  

_La comida apenas duró entre su hocico  
_ _y el chico rió frente a él agachándose chiquito.  
_ _“¿Y tus dueños?” la araña indagó  
_ _pero el perro sólo la cabeza bajó.  
_ _El joven enmascarado pareció sentir pena y lo pensó  
_ _“¿Quieres venir conmigo?” la araña le ofreció._  

_El perro temió estar soñando  
_ _pero se echó encima de la araña sin dudarlo.  
_ _“¿Qué es eso, Peter?” En la casa, la tía de la araña gritó  
_ _“Un perro, estaba solo y me dio pena” el chico contestó.  
_ _“¡Tiene sarna!” dijo ella señalando  
_ _“Sólo está lastimado” siguieron peleando._  

_El perro se quedó  
_ _y el chico Wade lo nombró.  
_ _Cuando su factor curativo descubrió  
_ _Peter dijo “¿Wolverine te parió?”  
_ _Wade gruñó ante eso  
_ _y Peter rió muy honesto._  

_A patrullar siempre lo acompañó  
_ _y mordió a cada villano que Spiderman enfrentó.  
_ _Un gran equipo formaron  
_ _que ni Thanos habría derrotado._  

_Un año después, era Navidad otra vez.  
_ _Peter abrazó muy feliz a Wade y dijo  
_ _“Oh, Wade, ojalá fueras humano  
_ _así podrías cogerme por el ano”._  

_Y en ese instante,  
_ _como si un hada o Dr. Strange lo estuviera tocando  
_ _Peter no supo qué estaba pasando  
_ _pero su amado perro brilló  
_ _y en Ryan Reynolds se transformó._  

_Muy felices vivieron desde entonces  
_ _con mucho sexo en exteriores._  

_Y colorín colorado,  
_ _este cuento..._

 

—¡Wade, deja de escribir porno en Internet y ven a dormir!

Aquel grito, que provenía de la habitación, interrumpió el insistente tecleo en su computadora. Tuvo que cerrarla e ir a la cama junto con Peter, quien estaba despierto y suponía que enojado.

 —Juro que estaba…

 —Cállate —Peter lo interrumpió y le dio la espalda. Entonces Wade decidió meterse en la cama para abrazarlo y el chico no lo rechazó—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de escribir esas cosas?

—Pero Spidey, ¡piensa en los fans!

 —Mañana seguimos discutiendo —sentenció Peter acomodándose más contra la almohada y los brazos de Wade.

 Por más que se quejara, no podía detener al genio creativo ni a los fans y Peter lo sabía muy bien, sólo quería dormir abrazado, esa noche hacía demasiado frío. Wade aceptó las condiciones de Peter, pero luego volvería a terminar su cuento cuando éste no lo viera.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan felices fiestas y ya nos veremos el año que viene con más locuras.
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
